


night time ubers

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, driver!mark, i think, kinda cute, lmao how do you tag, might be kinda angsty, night Ubers, student!hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: donghyuck had a bright idea to visit his uni library at 2am





	night time ubers

**Author's Note:**

> not edited :/

Donghyuck slowly opened the door to his house and shut it silently, or at least he hoped, since he didn't want to wake his parents up. It was nearing 2am, and Donghyuck had this amazing idea of going to the library at his university. It was open 24/7, so why not make use of it. He had to catch up on some work he missed out on, since he couldn't attend a few lectures during April.

The bag he was carrying had multiple textbooks in it, and Donghyuck checked to see if he could take a train to his Uni. After realising that it was night, and most probably the only people on the streets would be either drug addicts or homeless people, Donghyuck decided to call an Uber. He turned his phone on and shivered as the cold wind hit his face. His hair flew out and he could barely see anything through his bangs.

The light from his screen helped Donghyuck see what was around him, as the street lights were quite dim, and not really shining over anything. A few moths could be seen trying to fly into the bulbs, but that was all. Donghyuck shook his head to move his hair out of the way and then scrolled through his apps, trying to find the one he needed. Once he found it, he immediately tapped on it and chose the closest driver. A confirmation popped up and then the drivers icons started moving towards Donghyuck.

The icon was of a black haired guy, who seemed to be the same age of Donghyuck, maybe slightly older. He had a small grin on his face, and was holding up the peace sign to his cheek. Donghyuck felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at the picture that was moving across his screen. The guy was cute, there was no lie in that, but Donghyuck didn't want to admit the fact that he just called his Uber driver, who could in fact be much older, cute.

A black car turned the corner to Donghyuck's road, and he could see very clearly that it was coming towards him. The icon neared him, until finally it was next to him, and the black car stopped. Donghyuck quickly walked down the lawn and opened the door to the car, immediately slipping in and closing the door. The driver looked at him through the mirror and asked him where he wanted to go.

"To **** University." Donghyuck replied, making himself comfortable, as he knew the drive to the uni was a good 40 minutes ride. The driver narrowed his eyes, making Donghyuck's heart flip at how good they looked, and then he turned around in his seat to face him.

"Why are you going to your uni at 2am in the morning?" The driver questioned. The light from the weird buttons at the front of the car, which Donghyuck had no idea what their use was, shined over the drivers face, and let Donghyuck have a small view up close. It was still quite hard for him to make out any features, but using the picture from his icon, he could match it up.

"Need to study." Donghyuck said, looking down to avoid the drivers eyes. He normally wasn't really pressurised or nervous under people's attention, but this guy seemed intimidating, or somewhat scary. "You know, to pass."

The driver nodded slowly and then turned himself around again, facing the road. He fiddled with the radio for a few seconds, managing to play some music on a low volume and then started the car. They drove out of the parking space and then went through the streets. Donghyuck focused on the few sheets of work he had in his hands, before glancing up a few times to see the driver, but ended up accidentally making eye contact with him. Instead of wondering why the driver was also looking at him, he was more shaken up by the fact that he got caught looking at the him.

"Why don't you revise later?" The driver suddenly asked, as they made their way through the last few turns to the uni. The real reason why Donghyuck wanted to go to uni at such an odd time, was because he worked in the morning, and never really got any time to revise in the day. So night was the best time for him to do anything. He couldn't study at home, since he found it uncomfortable studying in a closed area, and in a place where he knew he could fall asleep.

"Because," Donghyuck said, keeping his eyes on the window, not really focusing on what was going on outside, but only to act as if he didn't care about the question. "I'm really busy."

The driver stayed quiet, trying to understand what Donghyuck had just said. A 21-24 year old (maybe) was going to go study at his uni because he didn't have enough time. And here he was working as an Uber driver to save up for his uni fees, since his parents told him it was his own responsibility.

"How could you possibly be busy." The driver asked, glancing up at the mirror to see Donghyuck staring at him. Donghyuck gripped onto his books and scoffed. The driver had no idea what Donghyuck had to do just to be able to study. His parents were still helping him with fees, but were not allowing him to spend any of the student loan, or any of his parents' money. Therefore, Donghyuck was having to use his own money for transport and resources.

"I work." Donghyuck said calmly, letting go of his books before picking them up again and grabbing his bag as well. They had finally reached his uni and so he got ready to leave. The car came to a stop, and before Donghyuck could open the door, the driver locked it. He turned around in his seat and awkwardly looked down. Donghyuck raised his eyebrow at this and tilted his head. "Can you unlock the car?"

"Uh..yeah, but um.. I wanted to ask." The driver mumbled, fiddling with his fingers, causing Donghyuck's heart to just tingle by the small actions. "Wanna get something to eat? It's 2am, and I know it's late, I mean you're going to a library so you would know but yeah uhhh can we eat something together? I mean! If you're okay with-"

"Yeah, let's eat." Donghyuck quickly said, cutting off the driver, who seemed as if he was going to continue to ramble on. "But before we do, what's your name?"

The driver sighed in relief and then smiled up at Donghyuck.

"My name's Mark, yours?"


End file.
